


Last Warning

by stephn_prkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephn_prkr/pseuds/stephn_prkr
Summary: Steve hasn't moved on.





	Last Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a long while. :)

It's not a shocking scenario where Steve would be attached to Sharon the first time they've meet. Sharon's linked to Peggy, Steve's first love. You understood how Steve must've felt all those years stuck in ice, then waking up 70 years later, all your loved ones, gone. Deep down, you know that he hasn't moved on. That there's still a piece of his heart missing. He hasn't given up. He knows that sometime, someway, there's a possibility where he'd come back and continue his life in his forties, with Peggy. Time travelling, diving into the Quantum Realm, he knows there's still a way.

 

You thought of yourself as a distraction. Steve's way of distracting himself of his thoughts - his _Mind Palace_ , as Sherlock would say. Distraction from thinking about Peggy, distracting of how he still wants to be with Peggy. I mean, heck, he'd always talk about her when you two weren't dating yet. That was all in his mind. And you understood that.

 

But you couldn't help but feel the jealousy and loneliness lingering the moment Sharon stepped in the compound. You and Steve were barely even talking anymore, you sometimes wonder if he still remembers that you exist, his girlfriend. You'd walk in on Steve laughing at what Sharon said, waking up alone and cold and entering the common room, seeing Steve brew a coffee for Sharon in the early morning. You sigh, just the thought of it made you want to sit in a corner and cry for days.

 

You weren't an idiot. You knew Steve fell head over heels for Sharon. And even thought it hurt seeing them together, you didn't want to hurt Steve by threatening him to stay away from her because he's slowly drifting away from you. You kept ignoring that possibility.

 

"Y/N." Tony breaks the silence from you two. Both of you were in the basement, helping Tony fix his Iron Man suit as it seems to be malfunctioning. You looked up to meet his eyes, hinting that you were listening. "You and Steve...okay?" He asks. Seeming to have noticed the slight, uncomfortable breeze whenever you attempt to talk to Steve normally again. "What do you mean?" You raised your eyebrows, pretending to be unaware of the situation. "It seems like uh, Steve and Sharon are getting along just fine."

 

"I know." You sigh. "If he's happy, then I am too." You lied. And Tony knew damn well you're lying. He's like a father figure to you. You'd tell him your secrets, including your undying love for Steve. Tony pursed his lips, not wanting to continue the conversation, aware that deep inside, you're hurt.

 

It was one in the morning, You felt cold that Steve wasn't there to hold you, to wrap his arms around you as if he'd never wanted to let go. You sighed rolled over the bed to search for Steve. You'd gone to the HQ, common room, kitchen, empty. Gym was the last place you have to look.

 

As you were approaching the gym, it was quiet, however, you saw something shifting at the corner of the room, the sounds of heavy breathing and something wet. You flicked the lights on, only to see Steve on top of Sharon, in the midst of taking his shirt off until both turned their heads to the door.

 

You gasped. Tears threatening to leave your eyes. You're eyes were glowing red, rage activating your mutant powers. "I fucking knew it!" You shouted, loud enough to wake the other avengers. You stormed out of the room, Steve following suite, "I-it's not what it looks like." He stutters, putting his shirt back on. "Oh, yeah. My own boyfriend on top of a fucking bitch who needed to be reminded that he's taken. Should I point the fact that your fucking boner is showing underneath your sweatpants, not to mention I caught you two eating each others faces! What does it look like, Steve Rogers?" You screamed. Tears rapidly running down your cheeks, slowly, the rest of the now awake members were shocked, you were never the type to get mad. But it didn't matter the fact that what they were seeing is Steve humiliated and sweating, followed by a half-naked Sharon, and a very mad and glowing Y/N.

 

Steve had no other words left to say, neither did Sharon. "Do you have something to say, you stupid bit-" You violently threw Sharon across the hallway, rage slowly poisoning you. "Y/N!" Steve yelled. Finding his way over to Sharon, checking if she was still conscious. You didn't care that you hurt her, Steve, or every member of the avengers watching everything happen. You storm inside your room, aggressively throwing your bag on top of your bed and stuffing your clothes in. "Y/N, please," Steve entered, grasping your wrist, you slapped his arm, "Please what? Please what, Steve?" You yell at his face. "Don't make stupid excuses, I am not a blithering idiot," You stared into his eyes, those fucking puppy eyes, thinking he could do anything for you to forgive him. You laughed, "to think that this is by far our longest conversation we had ever since she stepped inside this compound, you forgot about my existence!" You sobbed. You punched his chest, over and over again. "To think you ever loved me!"  
"I am in love with you! I will always love you!" He shouted back. You grabbed your bag and placed it over your shoulder, "That's not what I saw back in the gym."

 

You stormed out of the room, staring at the rest of the members' eyes, "Why don't all of you report to Nick Fury what happened? I'm sure he'll find it understanding as to why I am leaving the avengers." You sobbed, running your way to the exit. Leaving Steve, and the rest broken.

 

\--

 

Nearly ten months later, you found yourself working as a Teacher in an elementary school. It was the children's last day before they have their short holiday. It was your lunch break, however you fancied taking care of the children playing on the playground rather than eating, you barely ate, losing appetite every time that scene at the avengers gym replayed in your head. You looked at the children, smiling, giggling, running around, full of joy. You thought of that day you and Steve promised to one day, get married and have kids. The thought of having kids with the person you love and knew you'd forever be by their side was breathtaking. All was thrown out the window. Ever since then, you were afraid to love again.

 

"Teacher Y/N! Teacher Y/N!" A young girl came running up to you. "What is it, honey?" You asked, face full of concern. "The avengers are outside of the school!" She said, tone full of enthusiasm and excitement. You choked on your own breath. _What the fuck?_

 

You ran to the gates, it was true, You saw Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Thor, Bruce, and Steve. That one person you never wanted to see, ever again. You activated your powers, hands glowing red, about to initiate an attack. Eyes full of rage again. "How in the hell did you find me?" You growled at Tony. "Planted a tracking device inside your bag before you left." He playfully smirked. You missed this. You missed your father figure, your best friends Natasha and Wanda, everyone. You couldn't help but hug Tony tightly, "I've missed you so much." You whispered behind Tony's ear, fighting back the tears.

 

You've welcomed everyone, until your eyes reached to Steve, his eyes, indicating that he was still sorry about what happened, you could give less of a damn.

 

"You have to come with us," Tony insisted. "We'll talk about it at the compound."  
You agreed. You reported to the school's office that there was an emergency, grabbed your stuff, and headed towards the Quinjet.

 

It took all of your strength not to punch Steve in the face. You did miss the times where you and Steve would just lay in bed all day and just cuddle, missing the feeling your lips touched his -- but all of them gradually changed from love to anger. You were resisting the urge to cry, all the memories flashing back inside your head, like you were somehow cursed to only remember the hell you've been through.

 

You've only agreed to come with them because you seemed that it was urgent. Knowing that Tony planted a tracking device on you, you were curious as to why Tony only appeared now.

 

"Everybody, in the conference room, now." Tony ordered, you followed suite. Anxiety creeping up. Unaware of what's happening.

 

On the way there, you've managed to pass by Sharon, rage creeping up inside your veins again." You've met eyes with Sharon, glaring. She stopped in her tracks, "Y/N, I--I'm truly sor-"

 

"Save it. " You snapped.

 

With a sigh, Tony starts the meeting. "So, everyone's aware why they're here," He begins, and glancing at you, "Except for you." He completed his sentence. "Y/N, Please come back? We need you more than you'd ever expect," Tony practically begs, "Nick, Nick is still mad that you left, ofcourse that's not yours to blame..." Natasha added before stealing a short glance at Steve, awkward silence filling the room. "Please, Y/N. You are one of our strongest, and smartest avengers we have, and the most cheerful one, Thor wanted you! For once, it wasn't about wanting a puppy! " Natasha begs as she held my hand. You smiled, "Fine, but only if you'd finally let Thor have a puppy here." You say, "Yes! You heard her!" Thor exclaimed as he excitedly wielded his hammer. While the rest were cheering, glad that you've returned, Steve was still glued to his seat, smiling.

 

After Clint and Thor gladly volunteered to bring all your stuff to your new room, they left and you were left alone in your thoughts.

 

"Hey."

 

You winced. _That voice._

 

You carried on and begin to arrange your stuff. "You need help? I'll-"

"I don't need any kind of help, especially from you." You snapped. Muscles tense as he steps forward. "Please, let's talk." Steve begged, your eyes rolling, "What's there to talk about? I am done, Steve, I'm only here to help the team." You groaned, tired from all the bullshit Steve has been pulling so far. "I still love you." He admitted. You chuckled, "And I don't give a damn, tell that to your girlfriend, that you're still a cheating bastard."

 

Suddenly, he aggressively grabbed your wrist, "Can't you just please accept my apology already? I'm on edge, cut a guy some slack, do you know how hard it was for me the last few months?" He yelled. _That's it, that was the last straw_ , your whole body started glowing and with full force, you threw him all the way to the common room, where everyone still was, all eyes widening, dropping what they were doing. "You selfish prick! You're one to talk after I caught you and Barbie fucking at the gym, While we were dating, Steve! Dating!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. "And you come to me to make me understand the 'shit' you've been through? Is it my fault you chose to fucking lie and betray? You're just a cheating asswipe!" You say as you grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the wall again, leaving Steve no time to take a breather, he groaned.  
"No! You don't understand what pain I've been through! Seeing the person I loved with all my heart love someone else. Guess what? You're still with her!" You screamed, a sob escaping your lips. "I can't believe that you're still looking for forgiveness! Spoiler alert, you'll never get one." You spat.

 

"This is your last warning, if you ever lay a finger on me, or even try to 'have a talk' again, I'll shove that finger up your ass where the sun don't shine." You threatened him, and stormed out of the room.

 

You angrily shut the door behind you and collapsed on the bed. Hard and angry sob escaping your lips. "Fucking Fuck, fuck you Steve Rogers." You mumbled, hands resting on your head, biting your lips to stop you from crying. When you heard a soft knock on the door, "c-come in." You softly said, confident that that wasn't Steve since you knocked him out. The door opens, revealing a concerned Bucky.

 

You sat up from your bed, allowing him to sit next to you, he held your hand, not saying anything. Would anyone be fine, after what just happened?  
A soft sob escaped from your lips once again, "Shh, it's gonna be fine, okay? Just listen to my voice, it's gonna be okay." Bucky whispered, wrapping his arms around you while his metal hand was softly playing with your hair.

 

For once, in a long while, it felt like _home._


End file.
